wolves tears
by raven325
Summary: Not very good at summarys Ryou's running from a bully he's all alone and the guy want him so what will happen will his boyfriends make it or will they be too late thief bakuraXyami bakuraXryou bakura Story better than it sounds


Wolves tears

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH I WISH I DID THOUGH

"Run, little Ryou, run" a deep wicked voice whispered in the shadows as a young, 17 year old boy ran down the street in tears. The boy had long white hair and innocent brown eyes which was red and puffy from crying. Just as he rounded the corner he was grabbed and slammed against the wall  
"No, leave me alone, Ushio" Ryou whimpered out as he was once again slammed against the wall. His head hurt and his vision was blurry  
"Now why would I do that, Ryou" he said grinning like a maniac. Ushio was a bully that liked to torture me anytime he could. Ryou had gotten so many bruises thanks to him and he wanted it to stop. He was pulled from his thoughts when he was thrown to the ground and straddled by the waist, Ryou's eyes widen as Ushio starts to kiss his neck and unbuttoning his shirt.  
"No, no, please no, STOP!" he yells when a sting on his cheek stops him  
"Quiet you whore and enjoy this" Ushio smirked and crashed his lips to Ryou's. Ryou tried to turn his head to the side but it wasn't working. He started to cry and struggle to get out of his grip. He froze when he felt Ushios hand move to his jeans; he started to struggle even more when Ushio's hand started to move under his shirt and rubbing his waist.  
"What's wrong scared of me" Ryou shook his head and the name of his two lovers forced its way into his head and he reacted by screaming their name,  
"BAKURA, AKEFIA!, HELP PLEASE!" Ryou screamed at the top of his lungs, they would hear him they always do. Ushio laughed evilly,  
"who's that, people you think will save you, ha you're alone and at the moment, you're mine" Ryou whimpered and struggled even harder. He was scared, he wanted Bakura and Akefia. He felt Ushio unbutton and pull off his jeans, then with a little effort his boxers.  
"NO, let me go, no " Ryou sobbed , by now Ushio had pulled down his trousers and his erect member stood proud, he pinned Ryou arms down as he closed his eyes and Ushio was just about to ram into him dry when two loud growls stopped him short. Ryou felt Ushio let go of him and his weight leave him, his eyes cracked open when he felt something wet on his cheek, there in front of Ryou stood a huge white wolf his fur was wild and untamed and his eyes were a beautiful crimson colour, which showed anger and concern. Ryou sat up and moved his arms around the wolfs neck whimpering. The wolf curled his body around him and Ryou snuggled closer, another growl drew his attention. There stood another silvery white wolf, he was standing rigid and growling threateningly at Ushio, and Ushio was standing there shaking in fear. Ryou whimpered and moved even closer to the white wolf when the screaming began. A few minutes later everything went quiet and there was a wet feeling on his cheek again. Ryou turned to the silvery wolf and hugged him too  
"Akefia, 'Kura'" he whimpered in fear  
_"Are you alright, little one" _Akefia asked worried, he licked Ryou again and he smiled in relief  
"I'm fine, j…just a bit scared" I looked up when I heard a few cracks Akefia had turned into his human form, he was 3 years older than Ryou, he looked just like him only his skin was darker than his and he had a scar over his left eye, he was also taller than himself.  
"Come on let's get you dressed and home" Ryou nodded; Akefia helped him up and dressed him. Bakura had turned human too, he looked just like me only his hair was wilder and his eyes crimson. He grinned and Ryou squeaked as he picked him up, drawing chuckles from both wolves. Ryou smiled and snuggled into Bakuras chest as he and Akefia walked to his apartment, yet it faded when he knew they were going to yell at him for not telling them about Ushio, well now he just needed rest so he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

Chapter 2

Ryou groaned when he felt someone shaking him awake,  
"Five more minutes" he said pulling the blanket over his head, he felt the  
blanket being pulled of off him and a cool wind blow over him. He curled into a ball whimpering at the cold feeling. Ryous eyes blinked open and he looked straight at angry red eyes. Bakura pulled back and watched as Ryou sat up looking down at his lap almost looking like a lost puppy,  
"Care to explain who that guy was and why he tried to rape you?" bakura asked his eyes burning with rage. Akefia placed his hand on Bakura's shoulder and turned to a whimpering Ryou  
"Ryou, why didn't you tell us about him?" Akefia asked calmly, even though Ryou knew he was angry too.  
"I…I didn't want you to get hurt he was a member of a dangerous gang, I… I'm sorry" Ryou whimpered as he cried softly. Bakura and Akefia eyes softened as they looked at him, moving forward, Akefia pulled Ryou into a hug  
"Shh, Shh, Ryou we're sorry but you know how worried we get don't do that again okay. I'm supposed to protect you both, okay" Ryou nodded, as Akefia pulled them both into a hug then stood up and left to go and take a shower. Bakura moved forward and kissed Ryou on the lips gently, he used his tong to ask for permission to enter. Ryou moaned as bakura ravished his mouth, when they needed to breathe bakura pulled back and started to attack his neck sucking on the pale skin  
"Kura" Ryou moaned out as bakura pulled his shirt off moving down to his nipples, taking one in his mouth and sucking on it. Ryou moaned louder, he whined when bakura started to move down  
"Kura, stop teasing" Bakura chuckled and moved his hand down and rubbed on  
Ryous hard member, he moaned out, he then pulled Ryous pants down and grabbed his  
member. He blew wind on it and Ryou moaned it turned into a silent scream when he pulled Ryou into his mouth. He started sucking harder and pulled back when Ryou was about to reach his peak, Ryou wined and watched through clouded eyes as Bakura undressed and climbed back onto the bed. He licked his fingers and started to prepare Ryou. He pushed in one finger then two and finally the third when he pulled out he lined up his own member and pushed in slowly he stopped when he was all the way in and groaned while Ryou moaned softly. Bakura gasped and hid his head in Ryou's when three fingers was pushed pass his ring of muscles. He looked behind him and saw Akefia preparing him, he moaned louder when Akefia pressed against his prostate  
"Akefia…there… again" Ryou then whimpered when bakura moved forward into Ryou, bakura started to slowly move in Ryou he choked back a scream when he felt Akefia ram into him which caused him to ram into Ryou who did scream  
"Kura, Faster… harder" Akefia smirked and pulled Bakura back and against his chest he then started to pound into him which caused him to pound into Ryou, Ryou was screaming as was Bakura when Akefia started to play with Bakura's nipples and Ryou's member.  
"Kefia, Kura I'm…gonna" he didn't finish his sentence when he screamed and cummed all over his and Bakuras chest. Bakura groaned when Ryous muscles tightened around him and he released which caused Akefia to release. Akefia pulled out of bakura and pulled a tired bakura down to lay beside Ryou. Bakura smiled while gently running his hand though Ryou's hair who was snuggling closer to him  
"when did you get in the room Kefia" Ryou asked sleepily, Akefia smirked and looked at a sleeping bakura.  
"I heard moaning from the bathroom so when I came out, I found Bakura about to start pounding into you" Ryou blushed but smiled when Bakura pulled him closer to him,  
"Get some sleep, Ryou" Ryou smiled and immediately fell into a peaceful sleep. Akefia smiled and kissed both his mates foreheads, pulling them both close and falling into a deep sleep knowing both his mates where safe and sound in his arms.

Chapter 3

-Epilogue, 3 years later-

"I am going to cut off you damn dick Akefia" Bakura grumbled as he threw up in the bathroom. Akefia, that was holding up his hair, shivered at the threat  
"Sorry Bakura but you are happy you are pregnant, just like Ryou" Akefia smiled when Bakura half-heartily glared at him trying to keep back a smile, he turned and threw up again, signing he stood up and washed of his face he smiled when he felt hands move around his waist and placed on his stomach he turned around and rested his head on Akefias chest his eyes drooping slightly in exhaustion. Akefia felt him slouched against him and moved his hands under his legs, Bakura snuggled closer to him and whined when he was placed on the bed losing the heat he had snuggled up to  
"Shh, get some sleep you're going to need it while you're pregnant" Akefia whispered watching Bakura get swallowed by the sleep  
He smiled and walked out the room getting tackled by his daughter, Silver, she was as kind as her mother Ryou, but had Bakuras looks  
"where's Kura, Daddy" I smiled; she liked to call Bakura, 'Kura' so we didn't get confused  
"Shh, he's sleeping" I whispered while walking to the living room seeing Ryou playing with our two other kids, Ruka our other girl who looked like just like me except for the scar and then, Leo who was a mixture between Bakura and I.  
I smiled at Ryou when he looked up. My life was just starting and it was turning out great with my two lovers our three kids and two more on the way from Ryou and Maybe a few from Bakura. I'll never want this to end…Never


End file.
